For my eyes only: the diary of Lily Evans
by Hyper-Guitarist
Summary: ((OMG, I am sooo sorry for the long wait. Ch 7 is up)) Have you ever wondered how Lily and James first got together? See the story through the eyes of Lily Evans! Please R/R!!!
1. The Almost Invitation

((OOC: This is one of my first fanfics, so I really want to know what you all think. Please R/R!!! P.S. the words in italics are the words that Lily writes down in her journal))

Disclaimer: Any characters that you recognize from the Harry Potter books do NOT belong to me. They are J.K. Rowling's. Characters that you do not recognize, such as Liz and Sara, are characters that I created.

Ch. 1- the almost invitation

_                                 October 3rd,_

_                Hey, I'm Lily Evans. I'm a sixth year Gryffindor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Yes, I said witchcraft. I'm a witch, isn't that cool? Well, I'm pretty used to it by now._

_                Let's see…about me. I have dark red hair and emerald green eyes. My best friends are Liz Allen who parents are muggles like mine, and Sara Summers, whose parents are a witch and wizard. I don't have a boyfriend, but I don't really care, to tell you the truth._

Roars of laughter erupted from one corner of the room. I looked up to see Sirius Black and Remus Lupin laughing hysterically at a very red James Potter who was walking toward me. I knew all three of them fairly well, since they were also Gryffindor sixth years.

                _Oh, here comes that James Potter. I wonder what he and the rest of the Marauders are planning to do to me this time…_

"H-Hey, Lily," James stammered, grinning shyly and running a hand through his jet-black hair.

                "Hullo, James," I replied, barely glancing up from my journal.

                "So…what are you writing?" he managed to ask, pointing to the journal in my lap.

                "Oh…nothing," I answered, quickly closing it.

                "I was just going to ask if you would want to…uh…" he looked at Remus and Sirius, who were still laughing, then looked back at me. "Never mind. I'll see you later."

                He walked back over to the corner, looking at the ground. The rest of the Marauders began laughing again, and I caught snippets of what they were saying such as:

                "You should have seen your face!"

                "I can't believe you didn't ask her." 

                "It was so red. I thought you would burst!"

                "I can't believe you didn't ask her!!"

                _Hmm, that was weird. James actually seemed nervous. That's a first. I wonder what he was going to ask me. I'll talk to Liz and Sara about it later._

_                Gee, this was a very interesting first entry, don't you think?_

_                Until next time, little book,_

_                                -Lily Evans_

I closed the small black journal and ran my finger across the small gold letter on the front that spelled my name. As I did this I remembered when it was given to me.

                (Flashback)

                "Here, Lily, We bought this for you. We thought you might enjoy writing in it," said a girl with brown hair that was up in a ponytail and brown eyes, as she pushed a small black book into my hands. This was my best friend, Liz Allen.

                "Yeah, maybe we'll have a chance to read it and see what you're really thinking," added another girl jokingly, who had shiny should-length blonde hair and blue eyes. This was my other best friend, Sara Summers.

                I laughed, looking at the journal in my hands. "Maybe I'll try writing in this…later," I thought to myself.

                Liz, Sara, and I had been sitting in our own compartment on the Hogwarts Express when they had given it to me. I put it in my trunk, and somehow it had made its way to the bottom, and I had forgotten about it. 

                (End Flashback)

                Just the other day I had been searching in my trunk for a book when I had spotted it, and decided to start writing in it.

                I walked upstairs to where Liz and Sara were. Liz was on her bed reading, and Sara was laying across the floor, painting her fingernails. Liz looked up at me and grinned. 

                "Hey, Lily, where have you been?"

                "The common room. The weirdest thing just happened…"

                I told her about writing in the notebook ("Great! You've finally started writing in it!") and how James had acted all nervous when he had come over. Liz looked excited throughout the whole story.

                "Lily, you think he might have been about to ask you to the Halloween dance? It's in only a few weeks."

                "He might have, but I didn't know he liked me," I replied, sitting down on my bed.

                "I think he does. I see him looking at you in class all of the time."

                "Well, maybe he'll try asking again. We'll have to wait and see."


	2. The Truth Revealed

((Heeeere's chapter two! I hope you all enjoy it! Be sure to review and tell me what you think. "creative criticism" is always appreciated!))

Disclaimer: All characters that you recognize from the Harry Potter books do NOT belong to me. They are J.K. Rowling's. Characters that you do not recognize, such as Liz and Sara, belong to me.

Ch 2- The Truth Revealed

                                October 20 

_                Hello again. I have a LOT to tell you today. The last few weeks have been…. interesting, to say the least._

_                The Halloween dance is in 11 days, and guess what! I got a date! And guess who it is! James Potter. I am not joking. He finally asked me two days ago during History of Magic. Here's the story:_

_                I was sitting beside Liz, and Sara was on her other side. We were all staring off into space, since the lesson was especially boring that day. All of a sudden, a folded piece of parchment landed on my desk. I looked at it, and then turned to Liz and Sara. They both looked at me and whispered, "open it!"_

_                I opened it up under the desk and began reading._

_                "Hi Lily, I was just wondering if you'd like to go to the dance with me. I think it would be fun if we went together. Write me back soon. -Yours truly, James Potter."_

_                I turned in my desk to look at James, and he gave me a small, shy smile. Liz snatched the parchment from my hand and scanned over it, practically jumping for joy. I picked up my quill and wrote underneath his note, "of course I'll go with you, James. It'll be fun. –Lily Evans. P.S.- is that what you were trying to ask me in the common room a few weeks ago?"_

_                I tossed it back to him and went back to pretending to listen to the lesson. Liz was whispering excitedly to Sara, and Sara shot me a happy glance. Gee, I wonder what Liz told her, lol. After a little while, I got another note._

_                "Great! I'll meet you in the common room at seven on Halloween. Yes, that was what I was going to ask you. I just got a little nervous."_

_                Underneath that part of his note there were a few other things written in different handwritings._

_                "A little nervous? Ha! That qualifies as the understatement of the year! –Sirius"_

_                "I agree with Sirius. I mean…his face was so red! I thought it would burst! –Remus"_

_                "Yeah, I couldn't believe he didn't ask you! –Sirius" (OOC: lol, 1st chapter flashbacks!!!)_

_                "Okay, shut up you guys. I'm sure Lily doesn't want to hear any of that. Lily, I'll talk to you later. I think the professor is starting to shoot glares over here. Bye! –James"_

_                I was smiling broadly as I handed the note to Liz and Sara to read. They were both really exciting too. James and I have been hanging out a lot over the last few days. He's a lot of fun to hang out with, and he's cute too. Wait, did I just say that? I'm not getting a crush on James Potter, am I? _

_                Wow, this entry has gotten really long! I'll try to write again soon!_

_                                -Lily Evans_

                I closed my diary and placed it under my pillow as Liz and Sara walked in. They were both smiling brightly as they sat down next to me on my bed. 

                "Guess what, Lily!" said Sara after she had sat down.

                "They just announced the next Hogsmead visit! It's Saturday afternoon! I can't wait, it'll be so much fun." Liz said before I even got to guess what it was.

                "That's awesome! It'll be great. Maybe I can hang out with James," I replied.

                Sara's face broke out in a huge grin. "You like him, don't you? I always suspected it! I knew he liked you, but I wasn't sure about you! This is great. Maybe he'll ask you out. Then you'd be a couple! You two would be so cute together!"

                "Sara, calm down, and don't talk so fast! I don't know if I like him, but I don't think he'll ask me out any time soon. We're just good friends." –At least, I think we're just good friends- I added to myself. "Well, I'm gonna go finish up some homework downstairs. See you two later!" I said as I stood up and walked down to the common room. 

                As I walked down the stairs, someone sitting on a couch in front of the fire looked up to see who it was. The person grinned at me and stood up. I recognize him immediately as James Potter. I smiled back at him as I walked over to a table in the back. It had books, parchment, and quills scattered all over it. It was the table where I always worked. I sat down and grabbed a Transfiguration book, opening it and starting to study it. James walked up and sat down next to me. He looked right at me for a few moments, which made me slightly uncomfortable, and then looked at the book in my hands.

                "Studying? Lily, you are always studying!" he said with a grin. He had become much less shy around me since he had written the notes to me.

                "How else will I learn the material?" I asked, glancing at him from over the book.

                He put his hand on the top of the book and pushed it away from my face. "You know, I'm really glad we're going to the dance together. It'll be a lot of fun."

                I smiled, and put the book down on the table. "Yeah, it will. I'm really looking forward to it."

                "That's great. Well, I'd better get back upstairs. See you tomorrow, Lily."

                "Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow!"

                He leaned in and gave me a quick kiss, before turning his face away from me so I wouldn't see that he had turned red. I felt my cheeks blush as he walked up the stair and into his dorm. I immediately forgot about studying and ran up to my dorm.

                _October 20 (again)_

_                You'll never guess what just happened, journal. James kissed me! Just now in the common room. I can't wait until the dance!! I guess I really do like him, after all. _

_                Well, that's all for tonight._

_                                -Lily_


	3. I was thinking about it too

((Here's Chapter 3! I hope you like it! I haven't gotten many reviews yet, but thanks to everyone who has read or reviewed. I really enjoy reading your reviews. As always, "creative criticism" is appreciated! Sorry it took so long to post it. A combination of grounding and writers block, lol))

Disclaimer: I'm sure I don't really have to do this anymore, but I will anyways. Characters that you recognize from the Harry Potter books do NOT belong to me; they are J.K. Rowling's. I created the plot and characters that you don't recognize, such as Liz and Sara. Thanks.

Ch. 3- I was thinking about it too

                "Lily? Why are you back up here already?" asked Sara as I put my journal back under my pillow.

                "And why did you run in here and immediately take out your journal? What happened down there?" came Liz's questioning voice from her bed.

                I shrugged, "Just because I didn't feel like studying anymore."

                "But…" Sara started to reply, but I cut her off by pulling my curtains closed.

                I lay back on my bed, thinking of what had just happened. When he kissed me…I dunno…I got this feeling inside. The whole thing just felt…right. I wondered how he felt about it. I couldn't get his face out of my head. It was stuck in my mind.

                I must have lain there for hour at least before I heard Sara and Liz finally stop talking about what they though had happened and gone to sleep. I tossed and turned, but I couldn't get to sleep no matter what I did. I finally gave up, put on my robe, and tiptoed to the door. 

                I walked down the stairs and sat down on the couch, looking into the fire. I started to doze off when I heard the soft creaking of a door behind me. I turned and saw James walking down the stairs. 

                "What are you doing here?" he asked, sitting down next to me on the couch.

                I shrugged, "Couldn't sleep. You?"

                "Same. I…um…couldn't get something out of my head…"

                "Me neither…"

                He smiled, "You were thinking about it too?" When I nodded, he asked, "I was afraid I had upset you, since I didn't stay to see your reaction."

                "Oh, you didn't upset me at all. It was…um…quite the opposite, actually," I said, feeling my cheeks start to blush. -Hopefully he won't notice, since it's so dark- I said to myself. 

                "Really? Me too. Hey, just out of curiosity, would you and your friends like to hang out with my friends and me when we go to Hogsmead?"

                "Yeah, sure. I'm sure Sara and Liz will be all for it. I can't wait, it'll be great to get away from the school for a while."

                "Yeah, I agree. We can check out Zonko's and the Three Broomsticks and everything else. I know we'll all enjoy it."

                "I'm sure we will," I said with a grin, then looked at my watch, "Oh my gosh, look at how late it is. We'd better get to sleep."

                "Oh, you're right. Good night, Lily." 

                He started to get up but I surprised him with a quick kiss, then I stood up and walked to my dorm. I turned around long enough to see him standing rooted to the spot when he had been a few moments before. "'Night, James."

                I walked into my dorm and tiptoed over to my bed, trying not to wake Liz and Sara up. Surprisingly, a light turned on from Sara's bed (which was right next to the door), and I saw them grinning at me. "I told you that you two would get together," Sara said triumphantly.

                "We aren't 'together' yet, don't get your hopes up. I hope your ready for Hogsmead!" I replied, lying back on my bed. Before I knew it, I was sound asleep.

*****************

                The next few days were very enjoyable. James, Sirius, Remus, Sara, Liz, and I all started hanging out together more often during the days. We all continued writing notes during class, and they were always very funny to read. Of course, we didn't write them in Transfiguration or Potions, since the teachers would have caught us.

*****************

                "Lily, wake up! You have to get ready for Hogsmead. We'll be leaving soon!" I heard Liz say as she shook me awake on Saturday morning.

                "Okay, okay, I'm getting up," I mumbled as I dragged myself out of bed. 

                I stumbled over to my trunk and pulled out my clothes, then walked into the bathroom, with Sara telling me to hurry. I showered and pulled on my clothes, then grabbed a hairdryer to dry my hair. As I dried my hair, I looked into the mirror at myself. Emerald green eyes looked back at me. They were a bit red from sleepiness, but other than that, I loved my eyes. My dark red hair fell past my shoulders. I ran a brush through my now-dry hair and walked back into the dorm. We all pulled on our cloaks (since it was beginning to get cold outside), and walked out of the dorm and to the Great Hall, where we met up with three of the marauders (OOC: I never really liked Peter, so I'm pretty much leaving him out).

                When we got to Hogsmead, we decided to check out the Three Broomsticks first. We ordered Butterbeers, and sat at a table to drink them. 

                "Lily, can I talk to you for a second?" James, who was sitting next to me, asked.

                "Yeah, sure," I replied, following him away from the table and over to a corner.

                "I have something to give you," He said, pulling something out of my pocket and placing it in my hand.

                I gasped, looking at the heart-shaped, silver locket in my hands. When James whispered, "open it," I opened it up and saw a picture of James and me, smiling and waving. I smiled and put it on. I gave him a hug, and then we walked back to the table, both smiling as happily as anyone had ever seen us. He took my hand in his, and we both sat there talking with our friends for a while, before we left to visit Zonko's, him still holding my hand. 


	4. Where are they going?

((A/N: Thanks sooooo much for all of the positive reviews. I know I don't have as many as most people, but I enjoy reading them anyway. You all are really supportive. I love knowing if you liked it or not, and what I could do better.))

Disclaimer: Okay, I'll say it again; I do NOT own any of the characters from the Harry Potter books. I would have NEVER been able to come up with stuff as great as that. Characters that are not from the Harry Potter books, such as Liz and Sara, are created by and belong to me.

Ch 4- Where are they going?

                _                October 25_

_                Hey! It's late, so I'll have to make this quick. I just got back from Hogsmead. My friends and I all had a great time. James gave me this unbelievably pretty necklace. It's a silver heart locket, and inside of it there is a picture of us. I wonder when he took the picture…oh yeah, I remember. He took it after Charms 2 days ago. We aren't officially going out, but I think he might ask me soon. I can't believe this all started just a few weeks ago…_

_                The Halloween dance is in 6 days, and I can't wait. Professor Dumbledore just announced that it will be a costume party/dance. It will be fun to pick out a costume. I wonder what James is going as…gosh, I think I'm obsessed with him now. All I think about is James, James, James._

_                You'll never guess what happened today! Remus asked Liz out, and she said yes! Ever since we've gotten back, all she has talked about is Remus. It kinda gets ANNOYING! I think that Sara likes Sirius, but she won't tell anyone. I caught her looking at him during lunch several times._

_                Oh yeah, I have good news. Mom and Dad owled me and said that I could stay at school over the Christmas holiday. Liz, Sara, and the Marauders are staying home. Except for Peter. He said that he wanted to go home for the holiday. Oh well, it's always more fun without him, to tell you the truth._

_                Well, I'd better get to sleep. Good night!_

_                                Lots of love,_

_                                Lily Evans_

                I closed my journal and slipped it under my pillow. I looked around the dorm. The only light was coming from the candle I used to write in my journal, and a small sliver of light coming from the almost full moon outside ((A/N: Note… "Almost full moon")). I blew out my candle and crawled under my covers. I lay there for a while, looking at the ceiling and thinking about James, until I finally let sleep take me over.

***************

  
  


                I yawned, raising myself into a sitting position. The dorm was bathed in sunlight, so I guessed that I had slept in fairly late. After panicking a moment, I remembered that it was Sunday, and I relaxed. I pulled myself out of bed and dressed, then brushed out my hair. I saw a glint of silver out of the corner of my eye. I looked to see what it was and realized that it was my necklace, and I put it on. After checking myself in the mirror quickly, I walked out the door and into the common room.

                As I walked in, I noticed that James and Sirius were sitting across from each other playing chess, and Sara was watching them. After looking around for a second, I noticed Remus and Liz sitting in a corner, talking quietly. I smiled and walked over to James, Sirius, and Sara. James was the first to look up.

                "Morning, Lil. Sleep well?" he said with a smile.

                "Yeah, I did, thanks. What time is it, anyway?" I replied, stifling a yawn.

                "12:06 and 33 seconds," Sirius answered happily, after looking at his watch.

                "Hey, Lily. Come watch. James is sooooo beating Sirius!" said Sara.

                "I haven't yet begun to fight!" Sirius exclaimed, turning his attention back to the chessboard.

                I sat down next to Sara as Sirius made a move. James noticed that I was wearing the necklace, and gave me a bright smile before moving.

 "Check," he said to Sirius, barely taking his eyes off of me.

                "Crap," replied Sirius as he moved his king out of the way.

                James finally turned his gaze away from me to look at the chessboard. After a moment of thinking, he made a move. With a triumphant gleam in his eye, he said to Sirius, "Checkmate."

                Sirius groaned, "Do you have to win –every- time, Prongs?"

                "Yes, yes, I do, Padfoot, I thought you already knew that."

                Sara and I looked at each other, wondering where they had gotten the nicknames. We shrugged, and then looked over at Remus and Liz, who were still talking, not seeming to notice that there were other people in the room. Remus said something, and I guess it was funny, because Liz laughed and had a slight tint of red in her cheeks.

                "Aren't they cute?" I asked to no one in particular.

                "Well, I could think of someone else who is cuter," came James's voice from behind me, as he put his hand on my shoulder.

                I turned around and smiled at him, feeling my cheeks start to turn red.

                "Ugh, I think I'm gonna barf. I'll see you two later," Sirius said, then walked out the door, followed by Sara, who was nodding in agreement.

                James laughed at the two, then turned his brown eyes back to me. "Um…there was something that I've been wanting to ask you," he said, starting to blush slightly.

                "What is it?" I asked. –He might be asking me out. Oh please, let him ask me out. - I thought to myself.

                "Will you…um…will you be my girlfriend?"

                "Yes! Of course!" I replied, a huge smile covering my face. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him.

                "Great! This is great! I'm so happy!" he said. 

He pulled back from my hug, then leaned in and kissed me. It wasn't as quick as the other ones. When we pulled back we both looked at each other, with huge grins across our faces. I almost started crying right then; I was so happy.

                Suddenly, Remus walked over to us and tapped James on the shoulder. For the first time in a few minutes, his eyes left mine as he looked at Remus. 

                "We have to go…it's time," said Remus, a look of worry crossing his face.

                "Sure thing, Moony, let's go," James replied. I wondered what they were talking about. He hugged me and kissed my forehead. "Sorry, Lils, I gotta go. How 'bout I meet up with you here? Tomorrow right before breakfast so we can go together?"

                "Sure, I'll see you then," I said quietly, still wondering where they were going. 

                They walked up the staircase to their dorm. A few moments later, they left with an even-whiter-than-usual Peter Pettigrew. Then they left through the portrait hole. Sara walked in a few minutes later and sat next to me, and then Liz walked over from the corner.

                "Sirius had to leave with James and Remus," Sara told us.

                I knew what was going through all of our heads as we sat there thinking: "Where could they be going?"


	5. He wasn't there

((A/N: Thanks for everyone's reviews, they mean a lot to me. Now on with the story…))

Disclaimer: Do I really need to do this anymore? Anyways…. Characters from the HP books do NOT belong to me. Characters that you do not recognize, such as Liz and Sara, belong to me. The plot also belongs to me.

Li: I know, I know, I'm having some major writer's block! It's not the typing that is giving me trouble. It's so hard to make Lily and James fight…I'm really bad at it. I'm glad you're still reading the story, do you have yours on the site yet? I wanna see what you've added! P.S.- I'm sick, so I don't get to type my story very much, since one of my eyes is, like, swelled shut.

Ch 5- He wasn't there

                I woke up the next morning early enough to meet James in the Common Room. I pulled on my clothes and brushed my hair out quickly. I put two green clips in to keep it out of my face. I looked in the mirror and noticed that the green clips and my red hair clashed violently, but I didn't care, because the clips brought out my eyes. I reached over and picked up my necklace from my bed stand. I put it on, and grinned, noticing that I had worn it everyday since James had given it to me. 

                I walked into the common room and looked around. James wasn't there yet, so I grabbed a book from my usual study table and sat down on a couch to read. I sat there reading for a while, and people started leaving to go to breakfast. I began to get impatient, and put my book away.

                A little while later, Sara and Liz walked down from the common room. They sat down next to me.

                "Hey Lily. What are you doing up already?" Liz asked.

                "James told me he would meet me down here before breakfast. You two go ahead. I'll be down soon," I replied, not moving my eyes from the fire.

                "Okay, see you later," answered Sara, and then they walked out the portrait hole toward the great hall.

                I waited a few more minutes, and then I couldn't take it anymore. I stood up and walked up the staircase to their dorm. I knocked several times, but no one answered. I opened the door and looked around. My first thought was that the room was a mess! There were clothes everywhere! My second thought was that no one was there. It was completely empty.

                "I came down to the common room really early. He couldn't have gotten up and gone down to the Great Hall earlier than me. That means he was gone all night. Where could he have been? Why did he forget about me?" I thought to myself.

                I decided to go down to breakfast anyway. I sat down next to Sara and Liz, who looked at me questioningly. 

                "James wasn't in the Gryffindor tower," I said, answering the question that I knew they were dying to ask.

                "None of the Marauders were at breakfast. I wonder where they are," Sara said, looking around the Gryffindor table.

                "That's exactly what I'm thinking. James has a lot of explaining to do…" I said, trying to think of what I was going to say to him.

***************

                                _October 28_

_                Well, I don't have much to say, but I needed some way to get my feelings out._

_                Yesterday afternoon, James left with Sirius, Remus, and Peter. They wouldn't tell Liz, Sara, or me where they were going. James told me to meet him in the common room right before breakfast so we could go down to breakfast together. _

_                I got up earlier than necessary and went down to the common room. After a while, everyone started leaving for breakfast. James hadn't come. I waited longer, but he never came, so I went up to his dorm to get him. No one was in the dorm. He couldn't have gone down to breakfast earlier than me, so he had to have been out all night. I wonder what he was doing that made him forget about me. I hope it wasn't anything bad._

_                James just walked into the common room, and I really need to talk to him. Bye!_

_                                Till next time,_

_                                -Lily Evans_

                I closed my journal and walked over to James. His robes had dirt all over them, and were ripped in several places.

                "H-Hey, Lily."

                "James! Where were you this morning?"

                "I was…uh…out."

                "Don't give me that. I got up early to wait for you, and when I went to your dorm to get you. You weren't there. That means you were gone all night. Where could you have been all night?" I asked, going red with anger.

                "I was busy. Look, Lil, I promise it's not what you think," he said, stumbling to find words.

                "And what exactly do I think?"

                "Well…uh…"

                "Look, James, I waited for you for nearly an hour. You weren't there. Where could you have been that would make you forget about your girlfriend. You know, the one that you gave a necklace to?" I pointed to the silver necklace around my neck. 

                "Lily, I didn't forget about you. I wanted to come, I just…couldn't. Please believe me."

                "I don't know what I can believe anymore," I said, and then walked to my dorm. I turned around long enough to see him pick up something silver off of the floor. My necklace had fallen off on my way upstairs!

***************

                "Lily. Lily, wake up."

                I opened my eyes slowly to see someone leaning over me. I blinked a few times and James's face came into focus.

                "James, what are you doing in here?" I practically snapped at him.

                He stood up and held up one hand. "Whoa, calm down. I come in peace." 

                I calmed myself down a little bit and rubbed one of my eyes. "Okay, so what are you doing here?"

                "I need to talk to you…"

                "Okay," I said, and looked at the clock. "It's 3 O'clock in the morning, James! Couldn't you have waited until later?"

                "I couldn't sleep. Now come on!" He took my arm and pulled me out of the dorm and down the stairs, so we wouldn't wake anyone up.

                We sat down on a couch, and I was yawning with sleepiness. "Now that I'm awake, what do you need to talk to me about?" I asked, remembering our 'fight' from earlier. 

                "Look, I know you're mad at me, and I know that I'm probably the last person you'd want to talk to right now, but please let me explain. I couldn't tell you earlier because…. well…I made a promise that I wouldn't tell."

                "Will you please get to the point? I'm tired," I said, maybe a little too snappily, but I was tired!

                "Okay, um, well…" he took a deep breath, "when he was younger, Remus was bitten by a werewolf…. yes, I said werewolf. Well, once a month he turns into a wolf, and he has to hide out in the shrieking shack so he doesn't hurt anyone."

                I was completely speechless. Remus Lupin? A werewolf? He has got to be kidding.

                "He gets really vicious when he…erm…transforms…and Sirius and I wanted to find some way to help him. We…okay, Lily, you have to promise not to tell, okay?" he asked, not looking at me.

                "Okay…" I said hesitantly, with no clue what he was going to say.

                "Well, we learned how to become Animagi, so we could be with him when he transformed."

                "Animagi! That's…that's…illegal! Do you realize how much trouble you guys could get in if someone finds out?" I exclaimed, interrupting him.

                "Yes, yes, Lils, we know. Please let me finish. Okay, what I was going to say is that Remus isn't as…fierce…if there are other animals around. See, I'm a stag, and Sirius is a big black dog, and Peter Pettigrew ((A/N: Thought I'd mention him…. blech)) is a rat."

                "So what's your point?" I asked, getting impatient.

                "My point is, yesterday it was a full moon, and I had to go. I didn't think we would have to stay so long when I asked you. Remember how the moon was out for a really long time yesterday? We just had to stay with Remus."

                My mind was spinning with everything he had told me, and I couldn't believe that he was telling me all of this. "So…you didn't forget about meeting me?"

                "Forget? No! That's the one thing that I was looking forward to! I would have given anything to be there, but Remus needed me…" I cut him off with a hug that almost knocked him over backwards.

                "James! You have no idea how great this is! It's…oh, I don't know…way past relieving! I'm so happy!"

                "Me too, Lils, me too." I beamed with his use of the nickname that only he used. Everyone else called me Lil, Lily, or whatever else they came up with. "Oh, by the way, I thought you might want this back," he said, pulling something out of his pocket. I caught a glint of silver, and I immediately knew what it was. 

"The necklace!" I whispered gleefully as he reached up and clasped it around my neck. He gave me a long hug.

                  "I never thought I could miss someone so much in not even a day. Lils, you have no idea how much you mean to me," he whispered, stroking my hair.

                  "I missed you too…more than you'll ever know," I whispered back, leaning my head against his chest as a tear trickled down my cheek, showing how happy I was.

((A/N: I know, I know, I can't write a chapter without a happy ending. Pathetic, aren't I? Well, I hope you liked it! Review! P.S.- As I said earlier, I'm sick, so I may not be adding another chapter for a while))


	6. The secret is out

((A/N: Another chapter up. I got some really positive reviews on the last chapter, thanks reviewers! You all rock. Enjoy this chapter! R/R!! "Creative criticism" is always appreciated. And don't flame the beginning of the chapter, please. I know it's boring. P.S- I'll be getting the chaps up a lot faster from now on. I was busy the last few weeks.))

Amy & Krysta: Thanks for the review. It was one of the nicest I've gotten so far. I don't think it's good enough to go in a library, but it's good to know that you enjoyed it!

SiriDragon: Thanks for your reviews! You've reviewed almost every chapter. I really appreciate it!

Disclaimer: There is no way in God's green earth that I could come up with J.K. Rowling's amazing characters. All characters that you recognize from the HP series belong to her. Characters that you don't recognize, such as Liz and Sara, were created by and belong to me.

Ch 6- The secret is out

                "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" 

                I opened my eyes, and the first thing I noticed was that I wasn't in my dorm. I was sitting on a couch in the Gryffindor Common Room, leaning against James, who was asleep next to me. He had his arms still around me, and I had my head still on his chest. The second thing I noticed was Sirius, Remus, Liz, and Sara all standing around us.

                I felt James wake up and it seemed like he was noticing the same things I had. I looked at him and he gave me a sleepy, but still happy, grin.

                "What do we have here?" a very happy Sirius repeated.

                "Why are you guys asleep down here?" Sara asked.

                "And weren't you two fighting yesterday?" added Remus. Liz, who was standing next to him and holding his hand, nodded.

                "Can we talk about this later?" James asked. He stood up and offered me a hand. I took it with a grin and he pulled me up beside him.

                "Sure, let's go to breakfast, I'm starving," Liz said with a grin.

                "Okay, but I need to go freshen up first," I said. James nodded in agreement.

                "Alright, we'll meet you down there," Sirius said while they all headed toward the portrait hole.

                After they left, James gave me a kiss. "See you in a few. Meet you down here?"

                "Sure," I said, and walked up to my dorm with a big smile on my face.

***************

                I hurriedly took a shower and changed into my Hogwarts robes. I didn't bother to dry my hair. I grabbed a brush and pulled it through my hair a few times, until most of the wet tangles were gone. I pulled on my shoes and grabbed my necklace from the bathroom counter where I had put it. I smiled at it, and opened it to the picture. We were still there, smiling and waving. I closed it and put it on, then walked down the staircase to the common room, where James was already waiting for me.

                "Let's get down there before they start wondering what's taking us so long," James said, taking my hand and leading me to the portrait hole.

                "Yeah, I can only imagine what Sirius is already coming up with for what happened last night," I reply, following him closely.

                He laughs as we walked into the Great Hall. We sat down next to each other. On my other side was Sara, and across from James, Sara, and me were Remus, Liz, and Sirius. Peter was nowhere to be seen, but that wasn't unusual. He didn't usually make it down to breakfast (A/N: evil….). 

                "So, mind telling us what happened last night?" asked a very curious Liz.

                "Fine, I'll tell you," I said, buttering a piece of toast. "It was, like, three A.M. when James woke me up. He said he needed to talk to me, and I was too tired to say no. We went down to the common room so we wouldn't wake you or Sara up. He told me…uh…what's going on, and I forgave him for not meeting me for breakfast. Then, I guess, we fell asleep. That's pretty much the whole story."

                Sirius looked shocked. "James, you didn't tell her about…you know." Remus went pale at Sirius's words.

                "Yeah, I did," he said, watching Sirius's expression change to outrage. "I had to, Padfoot! What else could I have done? She promised not to tell, and you know she won't! I would think that all three of them," he motioned to Liz, Sara, and me, "have the right to know."

                Remus couldn't have gone any paler if he had tried. It made me worried. He sent James a plainly terrified look and left the Great Hall. 

                "James! You broke Marauder's code! We all promised that we wouldn't tell a soul! I guess I can forgive you, but Moony's another story. Though, I guess he'll understand. Lily Flower," Sirius said, turning to me, "You can't tell anyone. Please, it's important."

                I nodded solemnly as I wondered where he had come up with that nickname for me. (A/N: I've seen Sirius use that nickname on several different fanfics, and I liked it, so I used it. Hope you all don't mind!)

                He seemed satisfied with my answer, and followed Remus out of the Great Hall. I had never seen him that serious (pun not intended). He was always joking around.

***************

                "So, what did James tell you about Remus?" Liz asked me, when us three girls were back in our dorm later that day.

                "You mean you don't know?" I yelled, surprised that he hadn't told Liz, of all people. She was his girlfriend, after all.

                "No, I don't. Should I?" she asked, looking at me with curiosity. 

                "Well, I mean…. I just thought he would have already told you…. but it's uh…really not that big a deal," I said, trying to smooth it over so she wouldn't ask him what was going on.

                "I'm gonna go find out what the big deal is. Want to come, Sara?" she asked on her way out the door.

                "Sure. See you later, Lily," Sara replied, then followed Liz.

                I sighed and pulled out my journal. It seemed like the only thing to do at a time like this. I couldn't usually talk about this kind of thing with anyone else.

                _October 29_

_                Everything's going wrong. Personally, I think it's my fault. If I weren't going out with James in the first place, he wouldn't have told me about Remus, and Liz & Sara wouldn't be going to find out what's going on. Maybe it's Remus's fault for not telling us, but I understand why he didn't. _

_                Oh yeah, I didn't tell you what's going on. James and I kind of got into a fight the other day because he stood me up yesterday morning. He explained to me why he wasn't there, and I forgave him. See, Remus is a werewolf. I couldn't believe it. I knew he was gone every month (he said he was sick, or had to visit his sick mother. Something like that), but I never noticed that it was on a full moon. I also never noticed that James, Sirius, and Peter were gone the evening that Remus was._

_I hope Liz doesn't get mad at Remus for not telling her. They are so perfect for each other. I never thought they were, but once I saw them together I knew. They are perfect for each other. _

                On a lighter note… 

_                The Halloween dance is in two days. I'm really excited. James and I still need to figure out what we'll be going as. I can't wait to see everyone else's costumes!_

_                Well, I'm going to go find James. I need to talk to him. Bye!_

_                Lots of Love,_

_Lily Evans_


	7. Here's what's going on

((Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long to get this chappie up. I've been working on my other story. It's L/J too. You should check it out! Anyways, I'll TRY to get them out faster!))

Disclaimer: Once again, I'll say it. I do not own any of the characters from the Harry Potter books. Got it? Lol.

Ch 7- Here's what's going on

_October 30,_

_ _

_Liz and Sara both found out about Remus's…condition. Needless to say, Liz was not happy. Neither was Sara, but it was mostly Liz. First, she cornered Remus and got him to tell her. She absolutely couldn't believe it. Well, she no longer felt comfortable around him and broke up with him. He's really depressed. Every time I've seen him in class, he's been frowning, or looking like he's close to tears. Personally, I think Liz is taking it harder than he is._

_ _

_She won't come out of our dorm. She couldn't even go to class today. Everything in our dorm that was breakable is now shattered across the floor. Luckily, nothing that is incredibly important to Sara or me is breakable. There are bits of pictures everywhere. They all have a little piece of Remus on them. She took every photo that she owned with him, or him and her, and torn them to little bits. _

_ _

_I feel really guilty. It's mostly my fault that all of this happened. Everyone- James, Sirius, and Sara- keep telling me it's not my fault. I don't really believe them. Like I've said before, if I hadn't been going out with James, and it I hadn't been nagging on him for standing me up, none of this would have happened._

_ _

_I never realized what a great relationship they had. Apparently, I've been "too busy." James tells me that they were always with one another. Always hugging, kissing, and talking quietly. I can't believe I didn't realize that. I could tell that they really liked each other though. Liz always had a dreamy look on her face when she talked about Remus, and James told me that Remus was ALWAYS talking about Liz. _

_ _

_It makes me feel even worse. I wish that there were something that I could do to help. Sara and I brought some food from dinner up to our dorm for Liz, but she didn't touch it. Actually, she threw it at the wall. It took all night to find a spell that would clean it off. She hasn't eaten anything since last night, when she broke up with him. I'm worried about her._

_ _

_On a lighter note…_

_ _

_I talked with James, and we came up with what we are going to be. A couple of hippies. You know, those people who dressed all funny and stoodt for peace for a lot of the 60's? I know, it's the 70's right now, so it wasn't that long ago, but it'll still be fun. Tonight we are going to sneak out to Hogsmead and get stuff for our costumes. I guess James's invisibility cloak really comes in handy sometimes. He says he knows a secret passage to Hogsmead. I can't wait to see it._

_ _

_Sirius asked Sara to the dance- FINALLY. She's been talking about him ALL DAY. I always knew she liked him…and now I know for sure! Anyway, they are going to be a prince and princess. How cuuute, lol!. I can't wait to see their costumes! Sara is ecstatic about the whole thing._

_ _

_I've got some weird news to tell you. _

_ _

_You'll never guess who has been following me around lately. Severus Snape! Ick! He's tall and dark, but no where NEAR handsome. He has REALLY oily black hair that is absolutely nasty. He also has something against Gryffindors. I don't know what's up with him. Every time I turn around, he's there. Of course, he never talks to me. He and James REALLY don't get along. They are always throwing insults back and forth, and the Marauders have him as their favorite prank victim. _

_ _

_Well, I think that's all the news for today! I'll talk to you soon._

_ _

_-Lily Evans_

_ _

((A/N: I know, it wasn't much of a chappie. I wanted to make one chapter just a diary entry, so I made the entry longer. I hope you enjoyed it. R/R!!!!))


End file.
